Hechizo de media Luna
by Hikaru Vargas
Summary: Un día Lovino despierta con cierta incomodidad, Feliciano entra a su habitación encontrando que su hermano tiene unas agraciadas características felinas. Lovino tiene que encontrar la solución a este gran problema puesto que Antonio se podría de aprovechar de esto en cualquier momento
1. Orejas

Hechizo de media luna

Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz-san , historia escrita sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento y entretener al publico.  
uh... e-etto Konichiwa minna-san, este es mi primer fic y luego de ya revisarlo continuamente (no estoy completamente segura me he animado a subirlo... espero sea de su agrado ^^ también tratare de publicar cada 15 días, doy especialmente las gracias a Miharu Kirkland por ayudarme en ciertas cosas, sin mas que decir: Disfrutenlo~

* * *

-ha ha ha ha ahora sí, nadie podrá librar de este maleficio, quien lo reciba me temo que tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas vergonzosas – dijo un chico de ojos color verde y cabello color oro desde un cuarto obscuro pronunciando unos maleficios. Aquel conjuro hecho a partir de magia negra salió de el cuarto y se perdió mientras se alejaba a la distancia en el horizonte .Mientras tanto en una casa cercana a la ciudad vivía un chico llamado Lovino, el tiene 16 años es un chico con un peculiar rizo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza junto con el vivían su hermano Feliciano de 15 años y su abuelo Roma , Lovino no soportaba estar en casa ya que consideraba a su hermano y a su abuelo ''insoportables'' ya que Feliciano era un despistado y Roma se las arreglaba para hacerlo enojar .

Una mañana Lovino se levanto pero se sintió extraño , la noche anterior había dejado la ventana de su recamara abierta pero cuando por fin se paro y se miro al espejo pego un grito, Feliciano se percato de el grito de su hermano y entro a su habitación a ver que le había pasado pero se encontró con Lovino con una curiosa cola de gato café con la punta blanca moviéndose de un lado a otro y con un par de orejas de gato en la cabeza de su hermano, Lovino estaba desconcertado y a su vez se sentía asustado no sabía qué rayos le había pasado

-¡L-Lovino! – grito Feliciano al encontrar a su hermano en esas condiciones- que te paso? O más bien… porque tienes esa cola y esas orejas- dijo asombrado

-c-cállate no se qué demonios me paso así que solo cállate Feliciano desperté y así estaba esta mañana – decía con pánico

- oh ya veo, pero hace un rato llego Antonio y el abuelo me mando a despertarte para que bajaras a saludarlo- decía rascándose la nuca y con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo

– ¡Ni creas que lo iré a saludar!- decía mientras se tiraba otra vez a la cama y se escondía entre las cobijas

-Pero, Lovino- Feliciano se comenzó a acercar a la cama- ya sabes cómo es el abuelo, no quieres que te obligue a bajar, verdad? – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lovino pero sintió la curiosidad de tocarle las orejas y cuando lo hizo este se estremeció.

-¿¡que crees que haces idiota?! – exclamo mientras se movía rápidamente a el otro extremo de la cama con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Feliciano lo hizo adrede para ver qué pasaba y ,si, su teoría era cierta , el ahora era más sensible a las caricias y más si eran en sus orejas o su cola

-será mejor que bajes pronto fratello- dijo esbozando una alegre y despreocupada sonrisa- Antonio está esperando- se paró de la cama -toma, ojala te sirva –sonrió y le entrego una chamarra con gorro para que esta le cubriera por lo menos las orejas que sobresalían notoriamente de la cabeza de el mayor

- Gracias y… valla, ese maldito bastardo que no puede venir otro día? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño

- pues creo que ha elegido un lindo día- dijo el menor mirando por la ventana como era una mañana soleada y fresca, nubes blancas adornaban el sol mientras una ligera brisa hacia que se movieran las hojas de los arboles tranquilamente. Lovino por fin decidió ponerse de pie y bajo con el gorro en la cabeza y la cola escondida dentro de la chamarra

- buenos días Lovino- decía el abuelo roma desde el fondo de la cocina, al parecer estaba preparando el desayuno.

- buenos días –dijo mal humorado como de costumbre- vejestorio- susurro esto último y despreocupado se dirigió a la sala, tomo el control de la tele y se sentó en el suelo cuando de repente unos brazos lo tomaron desprevenido, así es, era AntonioAh, siempre con esa sonrisa que tanto me fastidia pensaba el Italiano

-¡Lovi! ¿Cuánto tiempo querido, como estas? – dijo mientras lo seguía abrazando fuertemente y lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro

- déjame idiota es demasiado temprano no me zarandees así que me acabo de despertar- decía mientras se apartaba de el chico español. Antonio solía hacerlo seguido pero cuando Romano se levantaba de malas eta de ''ni me mires, ni me hables y mucho menos me toques idiota'' así que a Antonio no le pareció extraño.

- ¿y cómo has estado Lovino? – decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor pero este se estremeció de inmediato al sentir el contacto con sus orejas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de el suelo salto a la parte de arriba de el sillón

- ¿¡qué crees que haces idiota!?- decía molesto y con un leve sonrojo en la cara mientras estaba sentado de cunclillas en el sillón

- Oh Lovino ¿qué tienes? , que yo recuerde no eras tan ágil – decía mientras lo miraba confundido, las orejas y la cole de gato lo hacían sensible pero también le daban unos buenos reflejos y una capacidad rápida para desplazarse

-¡S-Solo déjame grandísimo bastardo! –se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el respaldo del sillón- es solo que hoy no estoy de humor

-Valla, te despertaste con el pie izquierdo verdad?- decía mientras se recargaba en el respaldo

He dicho que me dejes..- el chico tenía ganas de abrazarlo… bueno, como siempre, solo que ahora esas ganas eran mucho más fuertes _¡Maldita maldición! _ Pensaba mientras se aseguraba que la cola y las orejas estuvieran fuera del alcance de vista de Antonio

-Antonio, no te preocupes, ya sabes cómo es ese mocoso –El Abuelo se asomo desde la cocina para observar lo que ocurría –el desayuno está listo-y animosamente les hizo un ademan con la mano para que entraran a la cocina

-Ciao fratello Antonio tu visita fue inesperada – Feliciano lo abrazo y lo condujo hacia donde él quería que se sentara y por supuesto Lovino aun sin saber que haría si se enteraban de sus orejas, hasta el momento Feliciano era el único que sabía de ellas y los dos no tenían ni la menor idea de por qué Lovino las tenia, era un completo misterio.

-Hola Feli- su sonrisa siempre era deslumbrante y siempre reflejaba felicidad

-prepare lasagna Toño espero que te guste, todavía no he intentado preparar Paella – Italia se sentó en uno de los lugares a los lados de la mesa rectangular, Romano se sentó en un extraño y Antonio en el otro, a veces se arrepentía de haber proclamado aquel lugar ya que las miradas de Antonio pasaban desapercibidas fácilmente por el abuelo Roma y Lovino podía detectarlas fácilmente y al mismo tiempo sonrojarse.  
El abuelo Romulo empezó a servir el almuerzo, Lovino siempre se despertaba bastante tarde y casi nunca alcanzaba el desayuno. Todo fue normal, por suerte Antonio no le lanzo alguna de sus tantas miradas que hacían que a Lovino se le subieran los colores carmín a la cara, su cola estaba inquieta y amenazaba con salir de la chamarra pero trato de controlarse y se paso tranquilamente.

-Fratello… ¿ahora qué haremos? – Decía una vez que el abuelo Roma y Antonio se habían marchado a la sala para hablar de sus asuntos- el abuelo y mucho menos Antonio se deben de enterar –tenía un tono preocupado al hablar

-No lo sé, será mejor que me aleje de ese imbécil no me gustaría que se enterara –decía mientras se sacaba la chamarra -n-nya – Lovino se tapo la boca, el pequeño rose de la chamarra al deslizarse creo que se escapara de su boca un peculiar sonido, parecido al de un gato

-¡Lovi!- decía Feliciano mientras se acercaba- eso fue demasiado lindo! – sus ojos emitían un cierto brillo que reflejaba felicidad y ternura

-¡C-cállate bastardo! –Se tapo la cara, no podía creer que había dicho eso – además… no me gustaría que Antonio llegara a abusar de esto… -se tiro a el suelo y empezó a jugar con su cola

-Al parecer mientras más tiempo estés así mas vas a parecer un gato- el chico menor soltó una pequeña sonrisa- mejor vuelve a ponértela tenerlas a la vista te hace daño –sonrió y salió de la cocina- Lovino bufo y se la puso de nuevo cuando el chico español entro a la cocina y lo abrazo

-¡Lovi! Ya tiene mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos, que tal si vamos al centro comercial?- le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Los dos habían mostrado cierto afecto mutuo pero Antonio por mas de tratar de hacer que Lovino comprendiera que estaba enamorado el no lo aceptaba.

-Nh.. n-no puedo, en cerio perdóname- gimió un poco por el beso repentino y a la hora de abrazarlo este rozo su cola que estaba por debajo de la chamarra

-¿Por qué no? – seguía apresándolo con un abrazo- y… por que estas tan sonrojado?

-es que… creo que Fratello tenía algo que hacer y porque ah es que ahorita que estaba con el me estaba dando a probar una salsa que acababa de hacer y estaba muy picante

-oh ya veo, pues también dile a Feli-chan que venga con nosotros, será así mas divertido! –Sonrió divertido pero repentinamente los ojos dejaron de brillar -También hay algo que quería decirte….

* * *

B-benne~ espero les haya gustado, dejen Reviews ovo! y tengo muchos fanfics en mente.. pero por el momento solo sera esto, muchas gracias por leer este fic mio.


	2. Una tormenta suele arruinar planes p1

Hechizo de media luna Cap2

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lovino no sabía qué hacer con su cola y sus orejas, estuvo investigando en internet pero no pudo encontrar nada, pudo recordar que el tonto de Arthur era un especie de brujo, pero no le agradaba la idea de ir a su casa solo para solucionar su problema, además ya tenía demasiado tiempo desde que no lo veía a igual que Antonio pero a diferencia del pareciera como si los dos luego de tantos años no arreglaran sus diferencias y se seguían comportando como enemigos así que tampoco se iba a arriesgar a ver a Toño enojado.

Feliciano había aprovechado la ocasión de que su fratello tenia características felinas y se la paso ''jugando'' con el toda la tarde y la mañana de el otro día

-¡Stupido Fratello deja de hacer eso! Trato de ver que puedo encontrar en la red para que no tenga que seguir así…- decía mientras Feliciano acariciaba sus orejas y su coma curioso. El de vez en cuando le lanzaba algo pequeño y él lo seguía con la mirada o incluso lo atrapaba. Eso le pareció magnifico de su parte pero a su hermano no le alegraba eso.

-Pero si te vez adorable vee –decía en tono cantarín mientras lo seguía observado curioso con su ojos entrecerrados.

-Tampoco digas eso, yo puedo ser todo menos lo que tu digas –Lovino bufo y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla resignado al no encontrar nada- No puedo encontrar nada maldita sea… no me gustaría ir con el bastardo ingles… -Feliciano le miro y ladeo la cabeza, a él le agradaba la idea de ir con el por qué lo dejaba estar en su jardín y más que todo, en su casa había conocido a un magnifico chico de ojos azules llamado Alfred.

-¿Y por qué no vamos con él? –Dijo el menor alegre- No creo que al abuelo le moleste

-No creo que a Antonio le agrade…. –se arrepintió de sus últimas palabras ya que su hermano no podía saber que él estaba enamorado del español

-Vee... ¿pero qué tiene que ver el hermano Antonio con esto?- el Italiano ladeo la cabeza curioso

-Nada Fratello –su mirada parresia distante mientras movía la cola inquieto- quiero deshacerme de estas cosas maldita sea…- unos pasos se escucharon aproximarse a la habitación donde se encontraban los dos italianos, Lovino se reincorporo de inmediato y se escondió dentro del closet de su habitación. Feliciano miro extrañado al mayor mientras este corría a gran velocidad a ocultarse cuando el abuelo Rómulo entro en la habitación.

-Oigan ... –el anciano Rómulo entro a la habitación donde momentos antes de entrar creyó escuchar al Lovino gritando y protestando como ya era costumbre pero al entrar solo encontró a Feliciano frente a la computadora- Fe-Feliciano… les iba a decir que vinieran a comer y… ¿Dónde está Lovino?

-Oh abuelo –sonrió ampliamente- ahora bajo y… Lovino se metió a duchar-nos e le había ocurrido alguna mejor idea-

-Está bien Feli, Por cierto, dudo que esto sea de mi incumbencia pero, ¿no sabes por qué Lovino se ha estado comportando extraño desde ayer? –Dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza para enfatizar su curiosidad-

-Ah? , P-Pues en realidad no veee – sonrió ampliamente una vez mas mientras su rulo se retorcía, por suerte el vejestorio no noto este gesto, ya que el característico rulo de los italianos siempre los delataban-

-Rómulo entrecerró los ojos pensativo y luego de parecer estar meditando parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a la realidad- Bueno, Gracias Feli… a veces no comprendo por qué él se porta de la mierda cuando tu eres como un merengue (?) –Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y cerrar la puerta para marcharse a la cocina.-

Lovino se encontró dentro del closet escuchando todo lo que decía el vejestorio y su estúpido fratello. Estaba agradecido en parte por tener esas orejas ya que agudizaban su sentido de la audición.

-¡BENDITAS SEAN ESTAS JODIDAS OREJAS! – Exclamo saliendo de su escondite cuando los pasos del mayor estuvieron fuera del alcance de su audición-

-Veee Fratello, no hagas tanto escándalo- dijo el menor de los italianos con una gota bajándole por la cien-

-Pero gracias a estas horribles cosas de mierda –señalo sus orejas de gato- pude escuchar como el vejestorio se acercaba y así poder conseguir un buen escondite- exclamo con una pose triunfal.

-te dije que tenía sus ventajas vee al parecer es un lindo dio-dijo mientras observaba la ventana que daba paso a un pequeño balcón, se acerco y pudo observar que el cielo azulado se convertía en uno monótono justo arriba de su cabeza-

-deja de joder stupido fratello –Lovino se encontraba jugando con las sabanas de la cama despreocupado-

-Olvida lo que acabo de dije fratello, solo estaba opinando –entrecerró sus ojos y salió fuera de la habitación recargándose en el barandal del balcón- al parecer una tormenta se avecina- suspiro desanimado-

-¿e-enserio? -se levanto de la cama y se acerco al lado de Feliciano, en cuanto salió al balcón una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su nariz- chigi, al parecer no vamos a poder ir con el idiota de Antonio al centro comercial –su rostro emitió una sonrisa triunfal mientras regresaba al cuarto moviendo la cola felizmente-

-Es algo en parte bueno –se dio media vuelta y regreso a la habitación junto a su hermano-

- No quiero imaginar que ocurrirá si ese bastardo me ve así –su cola se movía inquieta mientras un leve sonrojo se subía a su rostro

-Pero conociéndolo a él no se dará por vencido de todas formas –se recostó en la cama admirando la cola de su hermano-

-Ya se –bufo un tanto fastidiado- pero al menos me puedo cubrir mejor estando en casa –se puso su chamarra nuevamente con el gorro ocultando debajo de esta sus orejas y su cola-

-Yo ya te dije que podríamos ir con Arthur-dijo mientras acariciaba la cola de Lovino, este se sonrojo de golpe y se aparto de el alcance de su fratello- ese tipo me odia maldita sea…

-el que odie a Antonio es una cosa diferente, no creo que se moleste en ayudarte -sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su fratello-

-¡Solo preferiría no hacerlo!-Lovino se cruzo de brazos, en eso el timbre de la casa se escucho- demonios… -frunció el ceño-

-Oh... parece que Antonio llego –dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia la planta baja felizmente-

-¡E-espera! –Dijo mientras se paraba de golpe ya con su chamarra puesta ocultando sus orejas y cola de gato, se miro al espejo y se acomodo el pelo rápidamente….- ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?! –Frunció el ceño y se puso rojo hasta las orejas- ¡maldita sea! Porque… para… ¡en primer lugar! –en ese momento estallo y no sabía qué hacer- ¡¿para qué mierdas, me arreglo para Antonio?! –se golpeo repetidas veces la cabeza y en cuento se sintió aliviado se reincorporo-¡Uah! Debo de dejar de actuar como un crio…. –suspiro pesadamente mientras veía por última vez que sus orejas y su cola estuvieran en su lugar-

Mientras tanto Antonio había llegado animadamente a pesar del mal clima a la casa de los de descendencia italiana, sabía que gracias a la lluvia ya no podría estar en el centro comercial así que llevo su preciada guitarra acústica con una rosa para Lovino y otro balón de soccer para Feliciano ya que el menor de los Vargas perdía constantemente los balones que Antonio le traía cada vez que venía. Toco la puerta animadamente hasta que su amigo Rómulo finalmente salió

-¡Antonio! Que agradable sorpresa –exclamo abriendo la puerta el de mayor edad mientras extendía los brazos para darle un abrazo

-¡Rómulo! –dijo entrando a la casa haciendo el mismo gesto que el de mayor edad- pues que quería salir un rato con tus nietos pero al parecer e mal tiempo ha arruinado mis planes- dijo mostrando su descriptiva sonrisa-

-Y veo, Feli me menciona algo así y… esa guitarra –Rómulo alzo una ceja y fijo su mirada en la mano del español que sostenía la funda de la guitarra y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo, saco de su funda la hermosa guitarra de tonos cafés empezando a tocarla como ya hace tiempo en la segunda guerra mundial-Oh bella Ciao, Bella Ciao Bella ciao ciao ciao –se encontraba cantando a todo pulmon cuando Feliciano observo a su abuelo y no pudo evitar reír y poner se a cantar de igual manera que su abuelo mientras tanto Lovino pudo escuchar el barullo desde arriba y bajo antes de pensarlo dos veces-

Alla mattina appena alzata

O bella ciao bella ciao bella ciao, ciao,ciao

Alla mattina appena alzata

In risaia mi tocca andar

E fra gli insetti e le zanzare

O bella ciao bella ciao bella ciao ciao ciao

E fra gli insetti e le zanzare

Un dur lavoro mi tocca far

Il capo in piedi col suo bastone

O bella ciao bella ciao bella ciao ciao ciao

Il capo in piedi col suo bastone

E noi curve a lavorar

-se encontraba cantando a todo pulmón con su hermosa voz resonando desde las escaleras, el abuelo Rómulo y Feliciano se callaron para poder escuchar ese verdadero fenómeno ya que escuchar cantar a Lovino era raro y solo ocurría al menos una vez al año, también su voz se había estado afinando casi por arte de magia ya que su voz no era tan sonora, antes era como un lobo aullándole a la luna, ahora su voz podría ser bien confundida con algún cantante mientras cantaba.

El abuelo Rómulo siguió tocando la melodiosa melodía hasta que Lovino por fin se presento entre ellos, l darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo de golpe. Las orejas lo habían traicionado con sus sentimientos otra vez, quiso salir corriendo ahí pero Rómulo y Feliciano lo apresaron en un abrazo familiar

-¡M-Maldita sea! Ya pueden soltarme eh?! –dijo mientras estaba rojo hasta las orejas sin darse cuenta de la presencia hasta que este apareció por fin abrazándolo por la espalda

-Hola Lovi, ya hacía años que no te escuchaba cantar, ahora lo haces hermoso-le guiño un ojo y este se retorcía de vergüenza ya que el solo era un mentiroso y sus orejas solo hacían las cosa más complicadas

-S-Spagna stupido! –pataleo tratando de zafarse de el abrazo de este pero él lo apreso e incluso levanto del suelo para evitar que el italiano se zafara de el abrazo

-Lovino no seas tan jodidamenete grosero por favor –dijo Rómulo aclarándose la garganta para que el español fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, la sonrisa de Antonio se des configuro a una de espanto y de inmediato dejo a Lovino en el suelo, este solo bufo y se acomodo la chamarra para que todo no se saliera de su lugar

-¡¿Pero que acaso no viste que empezó a hacer el bastardo?! –Dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas frunciendo el ceño-

-Por favor Lovino, ¿que no puedes recordar alguna vez algo llamado modales? –Dijo el anciano cruzándose de brazos-

-está bien ya –Lovino sr cruzo los brazos e inflo los cachetes, odiaba que le dijeran que hacer pero el solo tenía que hacer caso a lo que le indicaban-

-Oh, lamento mi atrevimiento Rómulo, pero me sentí muy feliz al poder escuchar cantar a Lovi e nuevo –dijo riendo torpemente pero aun así seguía sonriendo ampliamente-

-hermano Toño vee- dijo el menor de los italiano abrazando al español- vee ¿has traído algo para mí?

-Antonio rio y correspondió el abrazo- por supuesto Feli! –le mostro el balón de foot ball-

-Gracias –tomo el balón entusiasmado mientras se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza- ¿c-como sabias ve?

-Ya sabes-dijo con tono cantarín- un pajarito me lo cuenta todo –sonrió ampliamente-

-Vee muchas gracias Toño –sonrió ampliamente mientras lo abrazaba un poco mas fuerte-

-No es nada Feli –le dio palmaditas en la cabeza mientras hacia la guitarra a un lado. Lovino se habia ido asentar en el sillón y ver la tele y sobre todo checar que todo estuviera bien oculto, Rómulo los vio y al fin recordó lo que tenía que decir

-Oh, era cierto Antonio, Olvide decirte que iba a salir y no estoy seguro a qué hora regrese, no hagan desmadres ¿si?

-Ya veo Rómulo, ¡no hay ningún problema! Tenlo por seguro yo me encargare de eso – El mayor de los presentes s llevo a Antonio fuera de la audición de los menores

-Te juro que si me entero que le llegas aponer un dedo encima a Lovino me encargo que tu cabeza cuelgue en el estante de la chimenea –dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

El español sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda y decidió resignarse. La tarde paso y como Ludwig también había estado invitado a ir al centro comercial por parte de Feliciano. Estos dos últimos tenían una relación de la cual Rómulo ya estaba enterado y estaba completamente arrepentido por no haber hecho nada para impedirla, estaba dispuesto a poder hacerlo con este Lovino pero al parecer los asuntos que lo necesitaban salían completamente en su contra teniendo que dejar a Ludwig, Antonio, Lovino y Feliciano solos… eso posiblemente no sonaba muy bien pero no tenía otra opción, si no asistía era seguro que lo corrían de su trabajo.

-Y... ¿que se supone que hagamos ahora? –Dijo el alemán cuando vio que Rómulo abandonaba la casa-

-Vee... hay que aprovecharlo amore! –dijo el italiano saltando sobre él con toda la inocencia incluida pero el alemán entendió mal este gesto a lo cual respondió con un sonrojo notorio

-¡F-Feliciano! ¡Eso no! -dijo mientras hacía que el menor se separara de el

-Vee pero por qué no? Estamos Toño, Lovi tu y yo, sería una tarde buena para ver películas o algo como el estilo

-¡Pero explícate bien stupido fratello! –dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas al imaginarse lo mismo que Ludwing- nya… eso se escucho realmente mal, ¡parecía que te referías a otra cosa!...-no se percato de aquel sonido peculiar y el alemán y el Español que acababa de entrar en la estancia le miraban perpetuos

-Lovi… ¿que fue eso de ''nya''? – Dijo Antonio colocándose una mano en la cintura y arqueando una ceja, una pose demasiado sexy para hacer una pregunta (?)

-¿De qué demonios hablas bastardo? –le miro frunciendo el ceño imitando su pose

-Mejor dejen de pelear ustedes dos…. Tan si quiera dejen que esta tarde sea tranquila- dijo el alemán

-Vee Lud tiene razón chicos –dijo sentándose de nueva cuenta en las piernas del mayor a lo cual este mejor decidió dejarlo así… más comodidad para los dos. El mayor de los italianos se resigno y se fue a su recamara para ver que podría hacer cuando la mano española lo detuvo, este se estremeció un poco y se espanto ate su acto ya que no se lo esperaba

-Lovi, a donde vas? Si todavía nos espera una larga tarde y aprovecharemos la noche cuanto tiempo podamos –le dedico una tierna sonrisa y lo abrazo de la cintura a lo cual Lovino se sonrojo de golpe y lo aparto poniendo en su lugar la gorra que estuvo a punto de caerse-


End file.
